Dealova: Not This Way
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa, seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan: jatuh cinta sendirian.


"_Pada akhirnya, orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa mendoakan. Mereka cuma bisa mendoakan, setelah capek berharap, pengharapan yang ada dari dulu, yang tumbuh dari mulai kecil sekali, hingga makin lama makin besar, lalu semakin lama semakin jauh. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam pada akhirnya menerima. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam paham bahwa kenyataan terkadang berbeda dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Terkadang yang kita inginkan bisa jadi yang tidak kita sesungguhnya kita butuhkan. Dan sebenarnya, yang kita butuhkan hanyalah merelakan. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa, seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan, jatuh cinta sendirian." __**– Raditya Dika [Marmut Merah Jambu]**_

* * *

><p><strong>DEALOVA: NOT THIS WAY<strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story**_** © Day-chan Arusuki**

**AU. DLDR. **_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mendokusai<em> …."

"Sudah jangan mengeluh saja. Ayo cepat!"

Ino melihat adegan Neji yang menarik-narik lengan Shikamaru dengan emosi. Dalam diam Ino tersenyum.

"Bodoh. Kalau kau menganggap semuanya merepotkan, kenapa kau ikut OSIS?" gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak tahu? Waktu kelas sebelas dia bukan ikut, tapi terpilih sebagai anggota OSIS," celetuk seorang gadis bersurai merah di samping Ino.

"Tayuya." Ino menyapa Tayuya dengan ramah seperti biasa.

"… ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan Shikamaru? Apalagi dengan wajah seperti itu …."

_Mampus, ketahuan. Tenang, Ino … kau tidak begitu tertangkap basah mengagumi Shikamaru tadi. Pikirkan hal yang logis_. Ino sempat berdebat di dalam pikirannya namun sesaat kemudian dia memasang senyum manis. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya heran saja."

Tayuya memasang seringai. "Apa benar …?"

"Iya."

"Aha! Bola matamu bergerak-gerak. Kau bohong."

"Hah?" Ino mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Kau menyukai Shikamaru," ujar Tayuya penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak. Siapa bilang?"

"Sikapmu yang bilang padaku."

"Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh, Tayuya," ucap Ino mengibaskan tangannya.

Tayuya terus-terusan menggoda Ino sementara Ino sendiri dengan santai mengelaknya.

**-xxx-**

Shikamaru melirik jam yang melingkar indah di tangannya.

"Ck. _Mendokusai_."

Pemuda berambut nanas itu dengan sangat terpaksa berlari dari ruang OSIS menuju kelasnya. Dia ada pertemuan kerja kelompok yang harus ditepatinya. Sudah telat satu jam sebenarnya, karena rapat yang barusan dia hadiri.

"Uh." Hanya keluhan yang keluar ketika Shikamaru sampai di kelas.

"Shikamaru! Lama sekali kau." Kiba mengomeli Shikamaru yang tidak berhentinya mengeluh—walaupun dia sudah duduk di bangkunya. "Aku ingin segera pulang!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" omel Shikamaru ganti.

"Sudah, sudah. Yang penting Shikamaru sudah di sini. Aku ingin kita mempraktekkan adegan yang ini, ini dan ini, lalu kita pulang," ucap Tayuya tegas.

Setelah mereka semua selesai berlatih, tinggallah Shikamaru dan Tayuya di dalam kelas. Shikamaru sedang membereskan properti dari OSIS sementara Tayuya hanya memandangnya dalam diam—setelah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Shikamaru ketika dia ingin membantunya.

"Susah _banget_ ya, jadi OSIS."

"Tidak susah, tapi merepotkan."

"Ya tapi, tetap saja. Kelihatannya butuh pikiran yang bisa _multitasking_."

"…."

Hening menyelimuti Shikamaru dan Tayuya. Tidak, tidak. Tayuya tidak suka keheningan seperti ini. Tayuya ingin mengobrol dengan Shikamaru ….

"Oh. Tapi kelihatannya sesibuk apapun kau, masih ada _lho_ yang memperhatikanmu," ucap Tayuya mencari-cari topik.

Shikamaru melirik Tayuya sekilas. "Siapa?"

"Ino."

"…." Shikamaru merapikan dokumen terakhir yang ada di bangkunya. "Oh ya?"

"Iya. Dia menyukaimu!" ucap Tayuya.

"Oh ya?" tanyanya, datar.

"Iya. _Duh_, kok bisa ya pesolek seperti dia menyukaimu. Kau pasti tidak suka wanita merepotkan seperti dia kan?" Perangai Tayuya mulai terbuka. Dia mencibir seenak jidatnya di hadapan Shikamaru.

"Padahal semua orang tahu kalau kau itu pemalas, tidak suka hal yang merepotkan, suka tidur, tidak suka bicara, uh banyak lah!" ucap Tayuya tertawa. "Kok bisa-bisanya dia menyukaimu."

"Aku bukan pemalas, hanya penghemat energi saja," sergah Shikamaru malas.

"Ya, tapi itu sama saja. Dan kupikir kalau kau dan Ino jadi, rasanya aneh. Tidak cocok! Lebih spesifiknya _sih_, kau yang tidak cocok kalau punya pacar! Hahaha!" Tayuya menonjok lengan Shikamaru.

"…."

"Kalau saranku, kau lebih baik jangan bersama Ino. Benar-benar tidak cocok. Kau cocok jadi _jones forever_ saja. Hahaha!"

"…."

"Atau kau—"

"Bisakah kau diam?"

**-xxx-**

Shikamaru, dengan sangat terpaksa kembali berlari lagi.

Salahkan alarmnya yang tidak berjalan dengan baik. Sekarang dia harus berusaha merayu guru piket untuk mengizinkannya masuk. Ayolah—dia hanya terlambat sepuluh menit dari bel jam pertama.

Akhirnya, usaha Shikamaru … gagal. Dia harus menunggu di luar kelas selama satu jam pelajaran. _Fine_.

Saat sedang enak-enaknya menggerutu dan mengeluh—hobinya setiap waktu, dia mendapati seorang gadis bersurai pirang juga berlarian ke arahnya. Ups—maksudnya ke arah kelas. Mereka satu kelas.

"…."

Ino.

Ino menoleh sebentar ke arah Shikamaru, yang kemudian secara refleks dia menghindar dari mata _onyx_-nya. Shikamaru tetap memandangnya dalam diam.

"…."

Keheningan dan kecanggungan sangat terasa di keduanya. Mereka—yang notabene tidak pernah berbicara secara langsung tidak bisa langsung ngobrol seperti biasa.

"… _ne_."

Ino menoleh. "… ya?"

Shikamaru memandang Ino—lekat.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

_DEG_

"Siapa yang berkata begitu?"

"Tayuya."

Ino sempat _shock_. Beberapa saat Ino terlihat bingung namun dia berusaha mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Lalu, kau percaya?" ucap Ino. "Kau tahu aku hanya baru-baru ini mengenal Tayuya—karena sekelas. Aku pun tidak begitu akrab denganmu, kan?"

"… ah," respon Shikamaru. Entah apa maksudnya.

"…." Ino hanya memandang ragu Shikamaru.

"Maaf bertanya yang aneh."

"… tidak apa."

"…."

Ino tidak kuat.

"… aku ke kamar mandi sebentar."

**-xxx-**

Ino masih berusaha menekan suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh luar kamar mandi.

Sial.

Kenapa dia harus membohongi dirinya seperti ini?

Padahal, Ino berencana untuk mendekatinya secara baik-baik. Walaupun memang Ino sudah menyukainya sejak dulu, ketika langsung ditanya seperti itu, itu bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk jujur.

Ino harus mengatakannya sendiri. Ketika Ino merasa dia dan Shikamaru sudah lumayan dekat.

Tapi, Tayuya menghancurkan semuanya.

Belum sedikitpun Ino mendekati Shikamaru. Tapi Tayuya sudah membocorkan semuanya. Dan bahkan, Shikamaru menanyakannya—dasar laki-laki kelewat cuek.

"Tayuya …."

Dia tidak mengerti harus bersikap bagaimana pada Tayuya.

Memang, Ino menyukai Shikamaru.

Tapi tidak begini caranya.

*****END*****


End file.
